


Minsung Halloween date

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 0'0 line best boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Friendship, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, crackheads 0'0 line, medical student | lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: when they both don't like parties so they decide to spend the time together.(or, just me spoiling to you in the title)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 13





	Minsung Halloween date

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is translated, sorry for the bad grammar or whatever.

On Halloween, there were morning classes for most students, and Minho like a few weeks before had to meet with his parents, but this time not for lunch luckily so he did not have to dress too formal, he wore a black sweater shirt, black ripped jeans and went out with his bag To the bus stop.

This time it was a dinner to celebrate Halloween, all the guests were told to come with formal clothes in the colors of autumn. Friends of his parents are about to be there, some of their children will try to talk to him and he will act indifferently towards them to keep them away.

He did not want to go but had to, after all, even if he didn't study in order to replace his parents in the company where they worked, he had to pay them for the tuition by trying to atlist show in their company parties or dinners. He didn't care that much. Some of the people he knew through them were very interesting, although he suffered most of the time.

So yes, Minho's parents were a aprt of a large clothing and perfume marketing company, and Minho who was an only child, was expected to continue there work, but his parents were not like other parents in this genre, did not push or force him, they gave him the freedom to choose What he wants to do.

He learned to be a fitness trainer and a dance teacher, and to do that he had to study biology, physiology and anatomy, not only that he had courses in sports history. He loved the subject and his parents supported it. Because he was not pursuing his parents they at least asked him to come to the meetings and meals, so he agreed.

When he got out into the cold air of early November it started to rain, he had to go back inside to snatch his umbrella from the entrance and come back down so as not to miss the bus, even though he got out earlier than expected. Chris who was supposed to join him in the morning wrote that he would meet him there.

When he reached the crossing he saw Jisung walking towards him, only this time he didn't have the cute and innocent look, Under the umbrella was a different boy, he wore black, his hair was straightend and fell on his eyes, and also he had makeup on? But not heavy, just his eyes with some smoky color, brown and black eyeliner around the eye itself.

Standing in front of the road he licked his lips causing Minho to bite his own, he was right, Jisung definitely had a sexy side, finding himself wanting Halloween to be once a week at this point. 

Jisung on the other hand felt really weird. he got a link from Felix explaining how to do makeup, because the other one did it too, he was standing in front of the mirror while Felix was in a video chat in front of him. When he saw Minho dressed in ordinary clothes, even though they were black, he felt his heart race. 

'Come on Ji hold yourself, tease him back for all the times he's been in suits' he thought to himself and took a deep breath. He decided to do it, and at the end looked in the direction of the older, "take a picture it lasts longer," He quoted.

"Wow, I did not think you could be like that," Minho approached him after pressing the button.  
"You did nothing for the holiday?" Jisung asked.  
"No, didn't want to attract all the attention," he shifted his gaze from his legs infront of the blond in front of him.

"What shall I say, I told you I'm threatening," winked Jisung feeling all the embarrassment he had caused himself at that moment. Hopefully his Hyung will not tease him about it.

"I felt that," Minho said, grabbing his chest with his free hand, Jisung giggled.  
They crossed the road together when Jisung decided to tell him about Felix's other idea, "I was supposed to put on a choker also, but I told Felix it's too much, he will probably force me to put one on when he sees me."

"he should," Minho muttered to himself, he really wanted to see it. But really!  
When they arrived at the station they stood under the shed and lowered the umbrellas closing them as they wait.  
"So Felix is supposed to come here?" Minho asked.  
"I'm pretty sure," Jisung nodded, not understanding why Minho was so interested in this information, it's not that they study in the same buildings.

And as Felix said he definitely did, and the boy also looked completely different, when he said completely, he meant the hair was dyed reddish pink so were his eyebrows, he was neat to the sides, makeup hid his freckles, long earring and short earring, choker and black clothes as well.

"I knew you wouldn't put the choker on so I brought one Spear, he went to Jisung and put it on him, "I said I didn't want one," the blond complained.

"I'm not asking," Felix said. Jisung's appearance changed completely with the choker, and apparently, Felix did not notice Minho standing there staring like an idiot staring at the two besties who turned from cute and tiny to vampires.

For a moment Minho even forgot that Chris was supposed to join him until the boy touched his shoulder, he turned to him, with his eyes with an expression of 'I do not know what life is'. Chris ran his hand in front of the black-haired face, "Are you alive?" He ask.

"I do not think so," the other replied honestly, fortunately, the boys behind him didn't hear that they were talking to each other, or rather Felix tried to get Jisung to put on a few rings like him as well. The boy decided that when he had to choose between rings and a choker he preferred the choker, he hated having things on his fingers.

"What do you mean 'you don't this so'?"  
Minho moved aside which made Chris look at the two boys in front of him, he froze, his mouth opened, when he closed it he swallowed and went back to open it.

"Hey Hyung," Felix noticed he was there and waved to him, Chris needed strength to raise his hand and wave at him, but all he got out was, "Wow."

"you like it? Every year our group of friends does something different," Felix decided to tell them, "last year we did a raffle and it turned out that everyone had to choose between who he was from Twice, everyone wore skirts at the end," he nodded enthusiastically.

Jisung wanted to murder him at this point because the look at their two elders were shocked, "Lix, I think you should stop before they lose consciousness," Jisung grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back to let the two breathe.

And Minho? His mind was empty, completely.  
"Oh, look thats our bus," Jisung said, pulling Felix so they could both say goodbye to Chan and Minho still shocked. As the bus arrived the two exchanged glances and hoped on.

"How about getting on the road and getting run over?" Minho asked.  
"You first," he said Chris.

**

Jisung and Felix attracted attention when they arrived on campus, although they were not the only ones who wore a costume, the number of witches, cats, and zombies they saw was massive, "Iny," Jisung exclaimed when he saw Jeongin get off his bus, "I brought the teeth," said the younger.

"Excellent," each one put his teeth that completed their look, Jeongin on the other hand would look like a cute vampire, he had a band shirt over a long white black striped shirt and black jeans. Although he also used the video that Felix had sent him but unlike his elders, he had a black look as Jisung has orange and Felix is red.

"Looks good," he made a finger gun in his hand and put it under his chin. That's how they got into the class. Half of the eyes on them. And the pictures? Immediately sent, along with many other students who looked good in their costumes, if sexy or cute.

**

Minho suffered.  
He walked next to Hyunjin and Chris into the university with his head still full of thoughts of the squirrel boy from the morning.  
"Minho, look where you're going," Hyunjin paused causing both Minho and Chris to bump into him, "what happened to you both?"  
"I think we're on our way to hell," Chris replied.  
"What's up with them?"

"Two vampires," Minho replied simply, "and they do not come out of our heads."  
"Did they drink your blood or something?"  
"No."  
Hyunjin shook his head and then sneezed.  
"Are you okay Wang?" Minho asked.  
"I don't feel the best but I want to go through the morning classes," he replied.

"Wait? So you wouldn't come to the party tonight?"  
"Sorry," he said.  
"Well, feel better and have a lot of tea," Hyunjin nodded.  
Changbin came in front of them, "You will not believe this," he said.  
"what I saw this morning, it all makes sense all of a sudden, but keep going," Chris said when he saw Changbin's face in 'Really?'

"The North Campus, first-year students, the number of costumes," he said.  
"what?" Hyunjin stood next to him and looked over his shoulder as he opened his phone to the university website.

"Faculty of Music," he moved to the page of the photos, everything seemed as dispatch passed between each and every student on campus.

Minho looked from the other side with his eyebrows clustered, "They divided them by costumes, it was really fast the site keeps updating every five minutes," he continued to explain, "the computer science faculty is doing a good job," Chris said. "Yes, and they sent photographers," Changbin agreed.

"Stop," said Minho who saw a familiar face, he went over the picture of three boys walking next to each other each in different black attire, all with chokers, one looked more like a normal child but had something in his mouth. When he moved one picture aside they could see them explicitly.

Han Jisung (production), Lee Felix (dance) and a boy named Yang Jeongin (performing arts), first year, vampires.

"That's him? the one you talked about?" Hyunjin said, pointing at the one in the middle, "Wow Hyung, and who are the other two?"  
"Lee Felix, he's with Christopher in international student meetings, and the third I don't know," Minho said.

"Isn't he the one who shouts like a dolphin?" Hyunjin asked.  
"Oh, yes," Minho recalled that day at the cafe when he learned Jisung's name.

"Wasn't there another one?" The taller continued.  
"He's not from the area, as far as I know, Felix talked about him, he's only starting on the next semester," answered Chris.  
"Ah," Hyunjin nodded.  
"Okay now stop staring at your crushes," Changbin closed his phone making them pout.

**

It was not more than two hours before the whole university knew the costumes from the first year, Jisung got to the point where he put his hoodie hat on his head just so people will stop looking at him which actually made him attract even more attention, 'a real vampire’ they called him.

"Food," Felix exclaimed.  
"What do you think is served in the cafeteria?" Jeongin asked, "I'm also starving."  
"Berry juice that looks like blood," Jisung read the sign in front of them, "ramen that looks like gut and brain, meat ... in short, drinking for vampires, food for zombies and soup for witches."

"So blood?" Felix asked.  
The other two shrugged and entered the cafeteria, they had to walk to the other side of campus for the cafeteria where they ate for the first time in their lives. There were students from different faculties and campuses who were close to their own.

And they still drew attention, what was good about staying together was that nobody tried to flirt with them, because every time someone approached Jeongin panicked and pulled the two away, not only did Felix and Jisung were close friends, they actually seemed like they were dating.

They went to get a tray and then the food, put some of everything they asked for and then according to the costume handed them out the juice for free. To others, they gave other things for free according to their costume. Not like older students who did not dress up.

"I hope we won't meet the Hyungs," Jisung said as they sat down.  
"Why?" Asked Jeongin.  
"Jisung thinks they will tease him," Felix replied, he sat down next to Jisung.

Jisung licked his teeth to threaten his friend, throughout the day he ran his tongue over the sharp teeth that sat on his fangs. So most of the time his mouth was open, he wasn't so comfortable with them but they had to stay on so when he meets his elders he'll have a way to make them gay panic a little.  
laughing at the thought he ate his food.

Jisung noticed Minho's body language in the morning, his Hyung did panic even if it seems fake, deep down Jisung knew he got him on that. 

And indeed the group of four entered the crowded place, the younger ones heard the screams from some of the female students as the group arrived. But none of the three of them raised their heads thinking they must have seen something exciting because it was Halloween after all.

but no.

Let's say that during these hours Minho and Chris managed to calm their hearts and had the desire to pay back the two young boys for making them panic. they decided to take matters into their own hands, thinking it would be an interesting scene.

They asked one of their classmates to draw a bruise on their cheeks and lips, as for the elders it was rare to dress up for Halloween, and although they did not like the attention, the attention of these particular young boys was important to them.

She did as they asked and also asked if they wanted to change something in their hair, they said yes, Chris moved his hair aside while Minho's just looked wet.

"payback time," Changbin said. Hyunjin as already returned home because he realized he wouldn't survive the rest of the day, even though he was sad to miss the show he did it for his health.

Minho and Chan walked towards the boys' table, Jisung at that moment licked his teeth causing Minho to stop for a moment, 'Wait, what?' He asked himself, but Chan made him keep going.

Jongain held his breath as he saw the guys approaching them, but said nothing to his friends in front of him who looked at him with a 'what do you want?' look, Or 'Did something happen?'  
The elders' hands landed on either side of the table in the direction of Jisung and Felix.

"It's a payback," Minho said. As they turn to face them with a scared look the both Minho and Chris left them to wander alone what had just happened. They then disappeared.

**

Minho returned to the apartment immediately after lunch which he had not eaten and showered and changed clothes, his driver came to pick him up within a few minutes.

He put on a turtle sweater, and over it a vintage cardigan, taking his phone and wallet, Minho shoved them inside the cardigan pockets and left the apartment. he smiled to himself remembering his day but still could not get the vampires he saw out of his mind.

"How was your day, Mr. Lee?" Asked the driver as he stepped in the back seat.  
"Interesting, thank you," Minho said and the car started to move after he buckled his seatbelt.  
When he got to the event building the black-haired got out of the car and met his parents inside talking to some of their friends. when they saw him coming in their eyes turned to him, some people asked who he was, and how was he related to the event. Minho ran a hand through his hair and stood next to his parents.

"Mom," he kissed her cheek, "Dad," he shook his hand, all in an indifferent voice.  
"This is our son," his mother introduced him to their friends, children, and some of the other guests. He hated every moment of it.

There were some boys his age who tried talking to him, and as he explained in the beginning, he gave them a cold look saying he's uninterested in talking. Some of them were stubborn but he managed to avoid them only after minutes of trying to talk to him. when they realized he wasn't interested at all, they let go.

'Rich children' he mattered under his breath. well, he wasn't different from them at that point as he also came from a rich family, but in contrast he did not consider himself on that ‘level’ of society.

"I'm leaving," he told his parents, "dinner is just beginning," his mother said.  
"I have things to do but I'll call you tomorrow," he kissed her cheek and then walked away.  
He decided to take the bus.

It was dark outside when he got off at the station and walked towards his apartment, when he reached the crosswalk to walk to the building he saw Jisung walking up the sidewalk, his school bag still on his back.

"Hey," he said.  
"Hey," the blond returned to him.  
"Why are you back juns now?"   
"oh, I helped Felix, "he nodded slightly.

Minho also nodded, "You look very formal again."  
"My parents' business party."  
"I see," Jisung was about to keep going and Minho stopped him.  
"Hey," he called causing the other to turn around.

"Yes?"  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?" The older asked.  
"Like a date?" Jisung asked.  
"Exactly a date," Minho replied, Jisung smiled, and his cheeks flushed.

"Do you want to head to your apartment before then? I don't want you to carry your bag all night."  
"My wallet is in here," Jisung said.  
"Who said you're paying? It's a date Hani," Minho said, making the youngers' face even redder.  
"A-ok," he said, "do you want to come in or rather wait alone?" He asked later as he started walking.

Minho walked beside him happily. They entered Jisung's apartment which was relatively clean for the young boy's luck, he took down the bag and then ran to the bathroom to take down the uncomfortable teeth and choker, he went back to Minho who set on the bed waiting as he looked around.

"You have a nice place," he said as they left.  
"Thank you, my parents didn't want me to live on campus or in dormitories so they got me this place, they basically want me to learn how to be independent so that's paying them off," Jisung said. " although I only go to university and sleep and eat here."

"What are you studying?" Minho asked even though he knew, he wanted to hear about the major from the boy himself.  
"Production and music, it comes together."  
"Sounds nice. according to Chris, or Chan, and Changbin, it's that easy. well, they also study it."  
"Really?" Jisung smiled. 

"yea, but they don't talk about it as much. It's more to complain about the tasks they are given. Changbin takes it more to the heart than Chris at least."  
"I need to talk to them sometime," Jisung said, he has a lot more to learn after all.

When they reached the crossing they both came to press the button, and their hands met again, Minho was the one to pressed it when the blonde flinched from the touch.

"Ice cream for the third time," Minho said, smiling.  
"You're the one who told me not to bring a wallet," the younger made a pouty face.  
"that also," theylaughed.

The two crossed the road and kept walking to the restaurant's area of the main street, there were a lot of people outside during those hours of the holiday, people who went out to hang out, eat and celebrate wearing costumes or masks inside the clubs. They walked into a restaurant that looked nice, the place was orange and had white ghosts on the selling, they sat down looking around. 

"So tell me about yourself," Jisung said as they waited for their menus.  
"Lee Minho, twenty-one years old, studying medicine and sports, I have parents who run a big company, a cat named Soonie who lives with me and two others at my parents' house, it was hard to choose who would come here with me, they are called Doongie and Dori. you already know that but I'm scared of balloons, heights, and people in general. I'm an only child but considered a fourth cat, "Minho said, "Autumn is my favorite season, and my favorite color is mint, so now is your turn." 

"Let's see, I'm Han Jisung, nineteen years old, I'm studying production and music, I love to sing and rap in my free time, I was born here but I grew up in Malaysia for most of my childhood to about a middle-school, I have a big brother who tries to kill me every year again at-home visits. adore eating cheesecake while watching horror movies, they are just the best combination, I tend to stuff food in my cheeks when I eat, and this is why my friends call me a squirrel, "Jisung remembered the first time he saw Chan, they called him a squirrel as well," I love winter, Favorite color red." 

"It seems like we won't need to play twenty-one questions," Minho said and Jisung laughed.  
"actually, I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"That day when you walked me to class, why did you do it? and be honest."

Minho knew he would have to open up and he had a chance, "because I like you, and that day I told myself I should try to get closer, but I probably just annoyed you."  
"you like me?"  
"Yes," Minho smiled.  
"since when?"

"The week you were sick, I saw you buy the medicine and it got me worried. I guess that was when I realized I was starting to develop feelings," Minho had never experienced anything like this in his life. 

"I understood when I asked you if you like cake," Jisung said, to be honest Minho did not expect such a response.

"Sorry you waited so long," a waiter said interapting their confessions.  
"Thank you," they said.

Jisung smiled and hid his face behind the open menu in front of him. Minho breathed in relief, his heart made such a loop as his crush likes him back.

They ordered after some time of trying to calm their hearts, "so you like me too," Minho said before the waiter brought them some water. Jisung nodded.

"That sounds nice," the older said and sipped from his glass.  
"What, that I like about you?"  
"Yes." The youngers' heart jumped in his chest for the third time that evening, the first when Minho confessed, and the second when he confessed.

They ate and laughed, it was a perfect first date, the Halloween atmosphere made the date look even more interesting and nice, though a little creepy because when they walked down the street there were people in cars passing by and shouting, Minho found that Jisung got easily scared and almost lost his balance every time he jumped compared to Minho who had good balance, he was a dancer after all, but Minho also had to grab the scared boy next to him as he jumped out of fear. 

They reached the entrance to Jisung's apartment building afterward. "Thank you for dinner," said the blond.  
"your welcome. will I See you after the break in the usual place?" Minho also asked.  
Jisung smiled and took a deep breath, he decided to kiss Minho's cheek and then answered, "next to the traffic light."  
Minho smiled at that touch, "by the traffic light," he agreed.


End file.
